The Chronicles of the White Knight
by Blackguard
Summary: In the future, darkness has fallen over the Earth, a warrior of light turned to evil. Now a White Knight from the past awakens in the future, and with a band of warriors he must bring light back to a world shrouded in darkness.


**The Chronicles of the White Knight**

**Book 1**

Author – Blackguard – R

Pairing – Surprise

Crossover – multiple

Summary – In the future, darkness has fallen over the Earth, a warrior of light turned to evil. Now a White Knight from the past awakens in the future, and with a band of warriors he must bring light back to a world shrouded in darkness.

AN- Some of the crossovers that will appear later in this fic may seem a little odd, but please be aware that I will explain them in a way that makes it so they will fit together...at least they'll fit together in my mind, don't know bout the rest of you.

AN 2- a lot of the weapons that will appear in this fic are taking from video games, mainly the Star Wars: Jedi Knight games and the Timesplitters series and maybe a few from Doom as I get farther into the story.

Disclaimer – I own nothing save for the plot and whatever original characters I throw in, as well as a really cool Serenity hat

* * *

In the year 2927 a lone figured walked through the remains of what was once an underground military research facility called the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. "Gotta give Willow credit, she sure knows how to hide things," the man muttered as he climbed over a fallen pillar. He had spent the last two hours searching the base and his bosses had spent the last several hundred years looking for the building where she had hid it.

After hours of searching the man found what he and his bosses had spent the last several hundred years looking for. Lying on an examination table lay the body of Alexander Harris. A light glow was surrounding his body, a mark of the spell that had frozen him in time.

The man quickly approached the body and began to look it over, the only things that stood out were the eye patch over his left eye, and the large wound in his shoulder. The injury appeared to have come from a large set of claws and had dark green streaks coming out of them.

"Here goes nothing," the man said to himself as he held his hands out over the injury. Seconds later a golden glow came from the man's hands and slowly the claw marks in Xander's shoulder faded away, the only mark left was what appeared to be a tattoo of the claw marks and green streaks. Dismissing the marking as nothing but the by product of the injury that would be permanently on his skin, the man then pulled out a small bottle and started to pour a dark crimson liquid over the body.

Once the bottle was empty and all the liquid was on Xander, the glow began to fade. Seconds later the young man's eye opened and he slowly sat up and looked around.

"What happened, where am I, and who the hell are you?" Xander asked as he looked at the man that had healed him.

"You were poisoned by a demon, in the remains of a secret underground demonic research and defense facility, and I'm Leo," the man responded as he helped Xander to his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the one eyed man asked as he wobbled a little.

"You don't remember?" Leo asked as he leant an arm to help Xander support himself on his weak legs.

"Remember what?"

"You should probably sit back down," Leo responded, Xander complied by sitting back down on the table he had been laying on. "Now let me get through the whole story before you flip out," Leo said.

"Alright." Xander replied as he narrowed his eye, not liking where this was going.

"For starters, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was with Buffy and Willow, we were walking back to our hotel in L.A. after the collapse of Sunnydale" the young man answered.

Leo took a deep breath and let it out before he began his story. "While you were walking home from the movie you were jumped by a demon. Before anyone could react it slashed at you with its claws, poisoning you. The poison was moving fast, so Willow used a spell to freeze you in time until they could find a way to cure you. Unfortunately no cure could be found. So they left the spell on you until they could figure out what to do, but an accident happened that resulted in you staying frozen for several hundred years," Leo explained, watching the young man.

"What do you mean I was frozen in time for several hundred years!" Xander cried out in shock after hearing what Leo had said.

"I meant that it is now the year 2927, and mankind has been enslaved and pushed to the brink of extinction," Leo responded, sorrow in his voice. "Look, before you say anything else you should watch this," the man said as he pulled what looked like a CD out of his pocket and a laptop computer out of the bag on his back.

Leo quickly set up the computer on the table and put in the disk. After spending a few minutes fiddling around a video file opened and Xander saw the face of Willow, who quickly started speaking.

"Hey Xan, if your watching this then the elders were able to find where I hid you and heal you. I wish that I could tell you that everything was okay, but I can't. Even as I record this, a war is being fought, I war that, unfortunately we have already lost. I know what your thinking right now, 'What the hell is she talking about and why does she look like she's ten years older then I remember, but a lot has happened since I put the spell on you," before Willow could speak any further a loud explosion was heard and the room Willow was in started to shake as chunks of the ceiling fell down. "She's here," Willow whispered in fear before once again addressing the screen. "Xander it's" Willow started to say but before she could finish the sentence the room burst into flames and the recording ended.

"What the hell happened to her?" Xander asked in anger while facing Leo.

"She died," Leo responded in a calm voice.

"You better start talking," the young man said, anger evident in his voice as he started glaring at the man.

"Alright, but your not gonna like it," Leo said as he sat down on a fallen pillar. "About two years after Willow put you under the spell Buffy was turned," Leo told Xander.

Xander sat in shock after hearing what he had been told. "What do you mean she was turned!" he then screamed in rage. "There's no way Buffy would let herself become a vampire, she would have killed herself first!"

"Whether you like it or not she did become a vampire, and there's nothing that can be done about that now," Leo said, trying to calm the young man.

"There has to be something that I can do!" the young man yelled as he fell to the ground, tears beginning to form in his eye.

"There is," Leo told him as he looked down on him. "You may not be able too have stopped her from being turned, but you can stop her now," Leo explained as he pulled Xander to his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"After Buffy was turned she went out and started to kill all ties to her human life. Some how she was able to quickly build up an army of demons and then began to wage war on humans. The slayers tried to stop her but in the end they were all killed off or turned."

"What do you mean 'kill off all ties to her human life'? Xander asked, fearing the answer.

Leo let out a sigh before answering. "She started with Dawn and slowly killed off everyone until only Willow, you, and one other were left. Willow fought for as long as she could but in the end, she died and with her all hope for the humans."

"Who was the other, and why didn't Buffy kill me?" Xander asked as he and Leo slowly started to work their way out of the base.

"Buffy didn't kill you because she wasn't able to find you. Willow hid you and told only one person," Leo responded.

"Who?"

"The only person left alive that she could trust. Angel,"

"Angel?" Xander asked in shock as he came to a sudden stop. "Why the hell would she trust Angel, if he lost his soul then he could come kill me."

"He couldn't lose his soul, Willow found a way to permanently bond it to him," Leo explained as he pulled Xander along.

"Alright, so what happened to Deadboy?" Xander asked.

"Since Buffy wanted your location, and since he was the only one that knew where you were, she captured him and has been trying to torture your location out of him for the past two hundred years," Leo answered.

Hearing that information surprised Xander. He had always thought that Angel hated him as much as he hated the vampire. "Guess I was wrong," he muttered as the two continued walking.

"Wrong about what?" Leo asked.

"I just always thought that Angel hated me, and now I find out that he's been tortured for two hundred years and he never gave up my location," Xander replied, his respect for the souled vampire growing.

"He didn't like you," Leo responded as he jumped over a fallen pillar. "But he did respect you, and he knew that you were the only one that could have a chance at stopping Buffy," Leo continued before Xander could speak.

"That's the second time that you've said that, what is there I can do? I have no powers, and just a normal, one-eyed carpenter that helped out " Xander said as he sat down on the pillar.

"That's not entirely true, at least not for long," Leo responded as he reached into his bag and pulled out a silver ring with a large green stone embedded in it. "Here, puts this on," he said as he threw the ring to Xander.

"What is it?" Xander asked as he eyed the ring.

"A tool to make things easier," Leo answered.

After spending a second looking at the ring, Xander let out a sigh and slipped it on his ring finger of his right hand. The instant he put it on the jewel began to glow and silver vines shot out of the ring and worked there way around his ring and middle finger and up and around his arm, stopping just below the elbow. Once the vines were fully formed a another glow appeared and out of the silver on the back of his hand another green jewel appeared, only larger then the first.

"What the hell is this?" Xander asked in shock as he looked at the ring turned armband.

"That is an ancient magical device, when a human wears it grants them certain powers," Leo replied with a grin.

"Powers like what?" Xander asked as he moved his hand around. He soon found that even thought the metal was hard as steel, he had no trouble moving his arm or bending his wrist.

"Blasts of energy, a shield, a blade, and various other things that you have to find out for yourself," Leo answered as Xander's face quickly took on large smile. "However, it will take time to build up the spiritual and mental energy to use most of those powers," Leo continued, causing Xander's face to fall.

"How long?"

"Don't know, depends on you," Leo answered. "But with enough concentration you should be able to shoot off a couple of energy balls every now and then," Leo continued as he turned and began walking again.

"So I'm supposed to save the human race by using a couple of energy balls every now and again?" Xander asked sarcastically, moving quickly to catch up to Leo.

"Well, you will have some other weapons too," Leo answered as he reached a ladder and started to climb, Xander just behind.

When Leo reached the top of the ladder, he pushed aside a large metal grate and climbed out into the open air, followed by Xander a second later. When the one eyed man emerged from the hole he looked around and saw that he was outside, the sky was a dark gray with lightning streaking through the air, and that he was surrounded by a desolate wasteland, in the distance he could see what looked like the crumbling remains of a city

"What the hell happened?" Xander asked in shock as he saw what was left of the world around him

"Hundreds of years of neglect, decay, and war against demons," Leo answered as he put his hand on Xander's shoulder. "This is gonna feel a little weird," Leo told Xander, and before Xander could ask what would feel weird both of them disappeared in a shower of light.

* * *

When Xander's sight returned and the light died away he looked around, expecting to still see the wasteland, but instead saw a large, well lit room with a bed in one corner, a desk against the wall, a large dresser and two doorways. One led into what looked like a bathroom while the other led into a hallway.

"Where are we?" Xander asked as he looked around the room.

"Your new home," Leo said.

"What do you mean?"

"My bosses, the Elders, knew that you would need a base of operations so they built this with magic," Leo explained. "It has power, running water, the works." Leo continued as he headed into the hall

"Neat," Xander said as he followed Leo.

After a quick tour in which Xander saw that the building contained several other sleeping quarters identical to the one he had appeared in, a large and very well stocked medical area, what looked to be a conference room, an armory, several training and workout areas, and what some lounge like areas.

"These are the other weapons I was talking about," Leo said as he and Xander walked into the armory.

Looking around Xander saw that it contained several weapons that he remembered from what was left of his soldier memories, as well several that looked like they belonged in a science fiction movie.

"What are these things?" Xander asked as he picked up a futuristic looking rifle.

"That is a Stoker Concussion Rifle, it was invented about fifty years after you were put under, its main purpose was for the war against the demons. It is a powerful weapon, but you can only fire about five shots out of it before the battery pack goes dry," Leo explained.

"How powerful?"

"It could put a hole in a concrete wall the size of a human," Leo answered.

"Fun," Xander said as he put the weapon back on the wall. "So, I have a base and weapons, now all I need is help because I highly doubt we can win by waging a two man war," Xander said as he turned to face Leo.

"Two man and one woman war thank you very much," a female voice said from behind Leo.

"Ah Xander meet Anita Halliwell," Leo said as a woman walked into the room. "She's my very great granddaughter," Leo explained.

Looking at the woman, Xander saw that she was about his age and height. She had light brown hair that went down to mid back, deep blue eyes, a fair complexion, slim body, slightly tanned skin, and a scar that started just below her hairline and ran down the left side of her face. Basically, Xander thought she was one of the hottest women he had seen, even with the scar.

"Wait a minute, very great granddaughter?" Xander asked as he pulled his eyes away from the light haired beauty. "How old are you?"

"Well, I was a medic in World War Two when I first died," Leo answered. "And before you ask how, I'm a whiteligher, basically a guardian angel," Leo said before Xander could speak.

"That's got too be handy," Xander remarked with a grin.

"How do you think I got out of the slave camps," Anita said with a dark look.

"Slave camps?" Xander asked as his grin quickly faded and was replaced with a frown.

"The humans that aren't used as cattle for the demons are slaves, and believe me it's not a fun life," Anita explained as her expression grew darker and her fingers traced over the scar.

Deciding that a topic change was in order Xander spoke. "So, you an angel too then?" he asked, a friendly smile on his face.

Anita's face quickly formed a smile to match Xander's before she replied. "A little, but my talents lie elsewhere," she responded.

"So, what can you do?" Xander asked.

"This," she replied as she held up her hands and formed a ball of white light in them. "I can use what little whitelighter powers I have and mix them with my witch powers to create divine energy," she explained as she willed the ball away.

"Then why didn't you use that to escape the camps?" Xander asked in confusion.

"When you are born, if the demons detect magic in you that put a collar on you that binds your powers," Anita answered.

"That must suck," Xander commented.

"Yup, but now that I'm free, I'm looking for a little payback, so if your looking for help, I'm your girl," the witch said with a smile.

"Alright, so I have a witch and an angel, now what?" Xander asked as he leaned against the wall. "Three is better then two, but I don't think that will be enough too save the world."

"It probably won't, which is why you need to recruit more people to the cause," Leo explained.

"And how do I do that?"

"You start by rescuing Angel," Leo replied.

"That would probably be good, I do owe him one after all," Xander said as he thought it over.

"Alright then! What are we waiting for?" Anita asked with a large smile, causing the two men to look at her oddly. "What, I want to kick some demon ass," Anita said with a shrug.

"You know Anita, I think you and I are gonna get along great," Xander said with a smile that was quickly matched by the enthusiastic witch.

An hour later, the three warriors of light were in the conference room, gathered around a large table that was producing a 3-D holographic image of a large building.

"So this is where they're holding Deadboy?" Xander asked as he looked at the display of building.

"Yup, we need to get in there and get him out," Leo said.

"Well, why don't we just use that teleport thing you do, go in, grab him, and get out?" Xander asked as he looked up at the whitelighter.

"We can't, they have a spell around the building that prevents me from orbing in or out," Leo answered.

"Damn, you got any ideas?" Xander asked Anita, who was sitting next to Leo on the other side of the table.

"Yeah," Anita replied as fiddled with the controls for the holographic display, causing a small area to turn a blue color. "We believe that Buffy is holding Angel in this area of the building. Since the demons are cocky and think that no one would attempt a rescue, the building should be lightly guarded. So, we blow open a whole in the wall, go in, kill any demon that gets in our way, grab the vamp, and get out," Anita answered.

"Sounds good to me," Xander replied. "How far away is the building?"

"Well, we are in a magically protected base in South America, and that building is in Northern Russia," Leo answered.

"So, where in for quite a drive?" Xander asked with a smile, knowing full well that Leo may not be able to orb them in, but he could get them close.

"Not funny," Anita said with a smile.

"Then why are you smiling?" Xander shot back before turning to Leo. "How close can you get us?" Xander asked Leo, once again serious.

"About half a mile away," Leo answered.

"Alright, that's close enough, Let's say we get some food and some rest and head out in a few hours," Xander said as he rose from the table and walked out of the room.

Half an hour later Xander was sitting in one of the many empty rooms in the building with a depressed look on his face as all that had happened in the past day started to sink in. He was now trapped hundreds of years in the future, Buffy was a vampire that led a war to enslave the human race, and now he was the last hope for mankind.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock from the door, looking up he saw that Anita was standing in the doorway. "Want some company?" she asked.

"Sure," Xander replied as the witch walked into the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"How you holding up?" she asked as she got comfortable.

"As well as can be expected seeing as I'm trapped in the future and one of my best friends is a vampire that enslaved humanity," he responded.

"What did Leo tell you about Buffy?" Anita asked as she pulled her legs up under her chin and rested her head on them.

"Just that she is a vampire and helped to enslave the humans. Why?"

"Well, she's kinda the head honcho bad guy now," Anita replied.

"I find that hard to believe, demons don't have much respect for vampires, why would she be in charge?"

"Because she has powers that no normal vampire has," Anita replied.

"Powers like what?"

"Well I've heard that she's pretty big with the black magic, she can fly, much stronger then normal vampires, and most demons, and there are rumors around the slave camps that's she is Satan's lover, but I don't think that one is true," Anita answered with a thoughtful expression.

"I really hate my life," Xander sighed as tears began to form in his eye.

Anita didn't respond to that, she just put her arm around the man's shoulders and offered him what silent support she could. After Xander had collected himself, the two began to tell each other about there past experiences and were soon forming a strong bond of friendship.

* * *

Three hours later, after the small group had rested and worked out a few kinks in the plan, the three of them were in the armory gathering what they would need.

"So, you think one of these concussion rifles would be over kill?" Xander asked as he held up the weapon.

"Not in the least," Anita replied as she tossed Xander a couple extra battery packs for the weapon. "Remember to hold onto the empty batteries, we can recharge and then reuse them," the witch continued as she strapped on some body armor.

"You guy's ready to go?" Leo asked as he picked up a concussion rifle for himself, he already had several other weapons that were strapped onto his body.

"As I'll ever be," Xander answered as he slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"Yup," Anita also said as she put a futuristic looking handgun in a holster on her belt.

"You know what's funny," Leo said as the put a hands on the other's shoulders. "I used to be a pacifist," he finished just before the group vanished in three showers of light.

When vision returned to Xander he noticed two things, one they were on the edge of a forest, and that he was really cold. "This is a pleasant," he said as he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth.

"Let's get moving," Leo said as he readied his rifle.

Soon the three warriors were looking out over an open space of land with a large building in the middle that Xander recognized as the one that Angel was being held in.

"That's a rather long walk through a very open space, with a whole lot of demons guarding the area," Xander observed as he looked at the building.

"Don't worry, a distraction should be happening anytime now," Leo said with a grin.

Xander was about to ask what kind of distraction when a loud explosion was heard from the base closely followed by the screams of demons.

"That's our distraction, lets move," Leo said as he took off at a sprint for the building, Xander and Anita close on his heels.

When they got close enough to the building Leo took aim with his concussion rifle and squeezed the trigger, causing a large ball of light to shoot out the end of the barrel and blow open a large hole in the wall.

"Nice," Xander said as he jumped through the whole and looked around. Seeing that the hallway was clear he gestured to Leo and Anita, who quickly climbed in after him. "Which way?" Xander asked as he held his concussion rifle at the ready.

Leo looked around to hallway for a second before pointing to the right. "That way, then up a staircase," he answered.

Just as the trio was about to start heading down the hall a fireball exploded against the wall next to Xander's head, causing all three of them to duck to the ground and bring up their weapons. Looking in the direction the attack came from Xander saw that several demons had gathered and were all forming fireballs in their hands.

Not wasting any time the young man brought up his rifle and squeezed the trigger, sending a ball of light swiftly down the hall. When the energy hit the first demon it exploded outward and killed the other demons.

"I really like this gun," Xander said as he looked down at the powerful weapon in his hands, just as more demons rounded the corner.

"We got more company!" Anita yelled as she started throwing her own energy balls down the hall.

"Xander go get Angel, we'll hold these guys off!" Leo yelled as he opened fire with his own Concussion Rifle.

"Right!" Xander yelled back as he turned and ran down the hallway.

After a few minutes of running Xander found a small alcove with a spiral staircase leading upwards. 'This must be it' Xander thought as he quickly began to climb the stairs.

When he reached the top he poked his head through the opening in the ceiling the stairs led to and looked around. He saw that the stairs led into a long well lit hallway with several doors on either side.

"Crap, which door," Xander said to himself as he climbed into the hallway. After spending a few seconds deliberating he heard a loud, pain filled, scream come from down the hall way, a scream that sounded very similar to Angel. "Guess that answers that question," Xander said as he began to move down the hallway quickly but cautiously.

Soon Xander reached a door at the end of the hall and pressed his ear against it, sure enough Angel's screams of pain were coming from the room on the other side. Readying himself for a fight he kick opened the door and held his rifle at the ready, but nearly dropped it at the site in front of him.

Chained to the ceiling was a bloody and beaten Angel, several swords sticking out of various parts of his body and an expression of pain and surprise on his face, but this wasn't what was shocking to Xander. Standing in the room with a large sword in her hand was Buffy in full game face.

"Xander!" both Buffy and Angel said in shock at seeing the young man.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise," Buffy said as she lowered the sword and morphed back to her human disguise. "I thought you were still frozen," the blond vampire said as she started to walk towards him.

"Things change," Xander replied as he pointed his Concussion Rifle at the demon wearing his friends face.

"Ah, come on Xan, is this really the way you say hi to your friend after all these years," the demon said as she continued to move forward.

"My friend is dead," Xander replied as his finger moved to the trigger. "You're just a demon in her body."

"I am so much more then that!" the vampire replied in anger as she pointed her hand at Xander.

Xander was about pull the trigger on his weapon and send the demon in Buffy's body back to hell, when an invisible force hit him and sent him into the wall behind him. Quickly rising to his feet he was once again thrown against the wall by the force, only this time before he could get back to his feet Buffy leapt on him, pinning him to the ground. The young man bit back a scream of pain as he felt a few of his ribs crack.

"You know, I kinda pictured this differently," Buffy said as she morphed back into her demonic face. "Seriously Xan, you must have lost your touch after all those years frozen, it usually took more then just one vampire to take you down," she gloated as her fangs descended down to his neck.

"I didn't lose anything," Xander grunted, distracting Buffy. "But I did gain something," he continued as he was able to get his right hand onto Buffy's chest and concentrated as hard as he could. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and Buffy was subjected to the same treatment she gave to Xander.

"Nice," Xander said as he jumped to his feet and pulled out a pistol like weapon from a holster on his leg. Quickly taking aim at Buffy, who was now back on her feet. "Eat this bitch," Xander said with steel in his voice as he pulled the trigger on the gun in his hand.

What happened next was a surprise to everyone in the room as the small gun in Xander's hand shot out a massive energy wave that sped across the room and collided with the blond vampire. Causing her to go flying back towards the wall again, only this time instead of colliding with the wall and stopping, she went through it.

"Again, I say nice," Xander said as he ran over to Angel. "Come on Deadboy, let's get you out of here before Buffy gets back," the young man said as he turned the pistol down to a lower setting and shot at the chains, causing them to shatter.

"Xander," Angel grunted out before he began to fall forward, but was caught by Xander before he hit the ground.

"Let's get out of here," Xander told the souled vampire as they headed for the door Xander came through. "And I better not catch you checking out my neck," he commented as they started down the hallway, earning a laugh from the vampire.

"What the hell is taking him so long!" Anita yelled as she threw another ball of energy at the demons attacking them, and was pleased to hear one of them scream in pain before ducking back into the small alcove that held the spiral staircase Xander had gone up.

"He'll be here, don't worry!" Leo yelled back as he put his last battery pack into his concussion rifle and fired it at the demons.

"I am here!" the two heard a voice yell, and looking up they saw Xander quickly descending the staircase, a bloody Angel next to him. "How the hell are we getting out of here?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Instead of replying verbally, Leo raised his rifle and fired at the nearby wall, creating another large hole similar to the one they had come in. "That's how," Leo replied as he put the concussion rifle on his back and pulled out a smaller gun that resembled a Submachine gun, only instead of bullets it shot small balls of orange energy. Energy that was very effective at cutting through demon skin Xander observed as he saw several demons fall to ground under the hail of fire.

"Very nice!" Xander yelled over the roar of battle as he moved over to the hole and through Angel through it.

"Plasma Autorilfe, very effective weapon!" Leo called back as he continued firing at the demons, giving the others time to get out.

Once Xander and Anita had made it through the hole Leo helped Angel climb through it before taking a small round object off his belt and dropping it on the floor and then climbed out the hole and helped Xander carry Angel. Together the group ran as fast as they could.

As the group closed the distance on the place where Leo could orb them away an inhuman scream of rage was heard just as another explosion rocked the building and sent out a shock wave that the threw the warriors to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Anita screamed as she quickly regained her footing.

"The scream or the explosion?" Xander asked as he and Leo helped Angel to his feet.

"Both," Anita responded as they once again began running.

Before Xander could respond another scream was heard, this one sounding much angrier. Sparing a second to glance back the young man let out a curse as he saw what appeared too be Buffy, flying several feet in the air and closing the distance between them fast.

"How much farther?" Xander yelled, panic quickly rising in him as Buffy grew ever closer.

"Not much!" Leo shouted back, pushing himself even harder.

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity to Xander as he ran as hard as he could, Angel's weight and his hurt ribs only serving to make things even more difficult. He felt like he was about to collapse when Leo suddenly stopped and pulled the entire group close.

"Here we go!" Leo yelled as he orbed them away, just as Buffy reached them.

The blond vampire let out another scream of rage, not only had Angel gotten away, Xander was also awake and gained a powerful ability.

"Thank god we made it," Anita said in relief as she slid to the floor of the conference room, a smile on her face.

"Where are we?" Angel asked groggily as he looked around the room.

"We're safe Deadboy," Xander replied with a grin as he lowered the souled vampire to the ground. "Leo, think you could do something about my ribs, I think Buffy may have cracked a few," Xander asked the whitelighter as he leaned back against the wall.

"No problem," Leo replied as he held his hand out over Xander's chest, that soon emitted a glow and seconds later Xander's chest felt fine. "There you go."

"Thanks man," Xander said before turning to look at Angel. "Will that healing trick work on him too?" Xander asked as he saw that the vampire looked to be getting worse.

"No, but I can help him. I was a medic after all," Leo responded as he helped Angel to his feet and took him to the infirmary.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower and hit the sack, I'm beat," Anita stated as she stood up. "Night Xander," she said to her friend as she walked off to her room.

"Night," Xander called back as he then walked into one of the small lounges spread throughout the base and fell onto one of the couches. Xander stared into the darkness of the room and began to contemplate all that had happened to him within the last day. As the hours passed by he then turned his thoughts back to before he woke up and tears soon came to his eyes as he finally realized his friends, the people that he had considered his family, were dead and that he would never see them again.

The sorrow only grew as he thought about how if he hadn't been poisoned by the demon he could have helped to stop Buffy before the world went to hell, maybe even be able to stop her from being turned.

"You know, crying won't help," a voice said from the shadows behind him.

"Hey Deadboy," Xander said as Angel appeared and sat down in the chair across from him. "Looks like Leo did a good job on you," Xander observed as he saw that the vampire was in much better condition then he was when he was rescued, he also noticed that Angel's fashion sense hadn't changed much in the several hundred years he had been frozen.

"There's nothing you could have done," Angel said, some how knowing what was going through Xander's mind.

"How do you know?" Xander asked, the sorrow he was feeling evident in his voice.

"No offense Xander, but back then you had no powers," Angel began and noticed that anger was growing on his face and quickly continued what he was saying. "I'm not saying that you were useless," the vampire said, hoping to calm the young man down.

"Then what were you trying to say?"

"Well, it's like this. Many people tried to kill Buffy after she was turned, the slayers, Willow, me, Faith, and none of us were able to. Nothing we tried worked on her, not fire, stakes, crosses, nothing," Angel explained and saw that the young man was calming down. "So you see, if she was able to kill some of the strongest warriors on the planet, then she would probably would have killed you too."

"I guess your right," Xander sighed, his sadness not leaving. "But then what the hell am I supposed to do now to stop her?"

"That's for you to figure out, I'm just gonna help with the muscle, you should probably get some sleep, it's been a big day for you," Angel said as he noticed that the young man could barley keep his eye open.

"Yeah, guess I should. See you in morning," Xander replied as he rose from his feet and walked towards his room.

As Angel watched the young man walk away he felt something well up inside of him that he thought was long dead, hope. A small smile then spread across his face as a thought entered his mind. 'We just might have a chance.'

End of Part 1 

Well, hope you like it, please review. Also updates will probably come pretty slow for this fic since I started this back in May and only just finished it, it all depends on how much time I have to work on this since I am trying to update my other fics.

Also the next chapter of Evil Never Dies is being worked on and I hope to finish it soon, final chapter of Slayerette's Slide will be after that

Next part will probably be longer and as for any questions some of you might have about this fic, they will more than likely be answered as the story progresses.


End file.
